empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultor Corporation
The Ultor corporation is a terrorist faction in the Empire of Atlas series. It has also been featured in both games Saints Row and Red Faction... According to Saints Row 2, Ultor's slogan was entitled "A brighter future, and a better life", hence Sniperdraconian military and government officials have dismissed as corporate PR and propaganda... Alignment *Axis Key People *Undisclosed Enemy *Eric Gryphon - Head of Projects (Deceased) *Dane Vogel - CEO (Deceased) *Colonel Masako - Mercenary Squad Leader (N/A) The Rise and Fall of Ultor The Ultor corporation first started off as a clothing company in Stilwater, but later to evolve as a private security firm. However, more sinister intents were behind the banner of this once multi-million dollar corporation. After rumor confirmed of this security firm being entitled the 'God-killing police', Sniperdraconian officials have scrutinized Ultor only to find out they are infact mortal men, and have no such weapons that are able to combat their Sniperdraconian deity. Ultor is a corrupt corporation as Sniperdraconian military officials concluded in their analysis, hence evidence proven on Mars, Ultor security have tortured miners and forced them to work under inhumane conditions. This was countered by the Red Faction, and liberated Mars with assistance from the temporary Earth Defense Force (EDF). Alliances between the Red Faction and EDF were short lived, then at this point EDF started doing what Ultor was doing, hence it forced both SKMC and STAG to kick EDF off the red planet militarily. But before EDF deceived the trust of the Red Faction miners, EDF had a part time role in working side-to-side with the Sniperdraconian coalition in their fight against Ultor's mining facilities. What EDF did not know is that the Sniperdraconians actually seized control of Mars quicker than they did, hence begun the Sniperdraconian-Martian civilization. Mount Vogel, the arctic region of Mars was renamed to Mount Slytheron. To celebrate the Sniperdraconian colonialization of their new second home with pride and dignity. The Sniperdraconian leadership publically testified to the news press and convicted the Ultor corporation as a terrorist cell group, however the conspiracy powers have tried to convince the public in the opposite, it is a shell corporation used to disguise the shadow government and the fact that Ultor had nothing to do with the intentions of stealing Atlan technology from the Sniperdraconians, though the Sniperdraconians knew they were lying. And the fact that Ultor's leadership has indeed, conspired with the shadow government for a New World Order. It's fellow partners involved Majestic 12, EXALT, and ADVENT. The Sniperdraconians actually believe USMC was the shell organization for Ultor's cover instead. It may have been that the USMC has been bribed, or the fact who heads the entire Ultor division, infact is a high ranking general in the USMC as well. Ultor's operation to try and sabotage the Sniperdragon Kingdom did not fare well, hence it lost it's concealment, and the whole plan backfired... Now Ultor has been reduced to a small insurgency group, and a limited PMC, through the MASAKO team is what remains little of it... Military and Corporate Security Ultor started off with the basic public regard of security. The first volunteers to have enlisted in Stilwater's law enforcement, and yet Stilwater was another division for the nefarious Ultor corporation to place one of it's landmarks on, not only the Third Street Saints came in conflict with these rent-a-cops, but the Sniperdragon Kingdom Marines found their target and responded with military force. It was said that many of the Ultor security guards were former US marines that conscripted into the private security force. This did not shudder the Sniperdragon Kingdom government, nor are the Sniperdraconians ever intimidated of the USMC or anyone formely tied to it. Because Sniperdraconians are battle-hardened veterans of war, they would obviously never back down from a fight if it challenges them... The higher ranked Ultor combatants are those of the MASAKO team, which posed as a corporate SWAT team division for Ultor in Stilwater. However, the MASAKO teams from Mars had more militarized equipment. It is under the impression both these SWAT teams and mercenary firms were under the command of Colonel Masako. No matter how well trained or what equipment they had, they still could not best the SKMC or it's elite cousin, the STAG Initiative. Were they worthy of a challenge? They certainly are better than average and at least put up a better fight than the USMC. Ultimately they met their untimely demise, as the Sniperdraconian sword isolated Ultor from further commencing it's ponzi schemes and attempts to recruit more thugs into it's terrorist military. Trivia *Ultor is Latin for the word 'Avenger'. 'Mars the Avenger' and 'Mars Ultor' were an aspect for the Roman God, Mars. It was also a movement to retaliate against the assassins of Caesar, which could also explain why the Ultor corporation could possibly have existed to try and make a revenge attack upon the Sniperdragon Kingom of Aion... *In Saints Row the Third, there is an Ultor insignia on the STAG super-computers. The Sniperdraconian STAG have rejected Ultor's brands and reclaim stolen Atlan technology... Category:Factions Category:Corporations